mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lodestar
Lodestar is the Omnitrix's sample of a Biosovortian from the planet Sovoros VII. Appearance Cosmic Destruction and Ultimate Alien Lodestar has a magnetically floating metal head surrounded by a glowing white aura and levitates in an arch between his shoulders. He has crab-like claws for hands (similar to Brainstorm's) and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. Omniverse In Omniverse, Lodestar has a yellow eyebrow-like crest on his forehead, his head is more skull-shaped with has lines beneath his mouth. His mouth now moves when he talks. The glowing aura around his head is recolored green, the yellow from his feet go up to his thighs, his shoulders are bigger, and the yellow stripes by his chest are shorter. Heroes Rise In Heroes Rise, Lodestar looks similar to his Cosmic Destruction and Ultimate Alien design, with the markings on his legs reminiscent of his Omniverse design. His mouth no longer opens when he speaks, and he lacks the head crest. The Cosmatrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Powers/Abilities Lodestar is able to project magnetic fields that are capable of overloading electrical circuits and attracting magnetic materials to himself. He can also emit magnetic pulses that allow him to magnetize any ferromagnetic metals (iron, nickel, cobalt, and gallium), causing objects he magnetizes to attract everything magnetic to fly and collide with the target. As such, he has telekinetic control over metal, allowing him to levitate and move it around without physical contact. Lodestar can also use his magnetic fields to block solar energy attacks. Lodestar can use his magnetism to damage and destroy anything made of metal at will, as seen when he opened the Anihilarg, dismantled a Techadon robot, and tore apart the Toltech Battle Armor. Lodestar can generate a green magnetic force field that protects him from most ballistic attacks. If Lodestar gets destroyed, he can regenerate by pulling his shattered pieces back together with his magnetism. Lodestar can levitate and fly. Lodestar possesses enhanced durability, as he was able to withstand being hurt by the red troops' laser blasts (although it still caused him discomfort), being thrown through the walls of a house, and the Forever Ninja's throwing stars. Lodestar possesses enhanced strength, as he was able to briefly grapple with the Stalker but with some difficulty. If Lodestar's head is removed, he can control his body remotely, but cannot see his surroundings. He can also detonate his body and let it regenerate as often as he needs. Weaknesses Despite being disconnected from his body, Lodestar's head is magnetically bonded to it. Wherever his head goes, his body follows. As such, Lodestar's head can be knocked away from his body, leaving it blind. Lodestar's powers are useless against non-metallic objects, such as the Forever Ninja's throwing stars. Appearances Cosmic Destruction * Lodestar debuted in Goodbye, Farewell and Amen, where he stopped the Alien-Human war. * In The Boys Are Back, Lodestar, Corey and Justin battled Vilgax and Psyphon * In One False Cyte, Lodestar defeated some DNAliens * In Caped Avenger: Weegee's Last Stand, Lodestar defeated and captured Weegee * In A Dimension-Hopping Safari, Lodestar defeated some mutant Vulpimancers * In The Rebel Without a Fin, Lodestar used his magnetic powers to reverse the transformation process on April * In Shredder Triumphant, Lodestar battled Beserko and rescued Krang * In Al B's Dough Hats Part 2, Lodestar battled Albedo's Army * In Dominick and Justin Fly Me to the Moon, Lodestar battled Psyphon * In We Will Clockwork, Lodestar saved the Chronosapiens from Maltruant * In Once a Mermaid, Lodestar defeated Princess Jessie * In The Battle of the Bad Boys Part 1, Lodestar battled J.T. * In Morningstar, Lodestar was defeated by Michael Morningstar * In Into the Void Part 2, Lodestar pulled himself and Justin out of the Null Void * In The Return O' Le Ghostfreak, Lodestar battled Dr. Viktor * In Beware the Cosmos, Lodestar was defeated by the Sentinel Ultimate Alien * Lodestar returned in Outbreak Part 2, where he battled Malware * In T.G.I.T, Lodestar defeated Sunder * In Malefactor, Lodestar battled Malware * In Fast Times at Watervliet Jr/Sr High, Lodestar battled the Man-At-Legs * In Plan Six From Outer Space, Lodestar met Shark Rooter * In Primus, Lodestar battled Vilgax's Drones * In Darkness vs Light Part 2, Lodestar was defeated by Justin * In Double or Nothing, Lodestar battled Albedo * In The Justin Nelson Story, Lodestar defeated JustinRoc Omniverse * Lodestar returned in The More Things Change Part 1, where he defeated Zombozo * In Return to Forever, Lodestar defeated the Twin Knights * In Clyde Five, Lodestar defeated Clyde and Liam * In Charm School, Lodestar battled Charmcaster, but was accidentally struck by the beam that disintegrated Genevieve * In Cough it Up, Lodestar defeated Kraab * In Revenge of Shark Rooter, Lodestar battled Shark Rooter and defeated Swift and Leander Heroes Rise * Lodestar returned in The LavaFox Paradox, where he contained the LavaFox * In Prom Dates are Forever, Lodestar helped decorate for prom * In Hybrid Part 2, Lodestar trapped Stephanie * In Unanswered Questions, Lodestar repaired some machinery in Plumber H.Q. * In This is Real Life, Lodestar broke into Fort Knox * In Planet of the Turtleoids, Lodestar stole Herman's weapons * In Operation Angela Part 1, Lodestar was defeated by Angela * In Catch a Falling Star Part 2, Lodestar defeated Jenny Twenny and Captain Nemesis, as well as saved Plumber H.Q. from exploding * In Goodbye Angela, Lodestar battled Dr. Psychobos * In Burn, Lodestar defeatd Albedo * In The Final Piece, Lodestar battled Aggregorr, but was defeated * In New Hero in Town, Lodestar revealed himself to Becky battled Exo-Skull Appearance List Cosmic Destruction Season 2 * Goodbye, Farewell and Amen (debut) Season 3 * The Boys Are Back (accidental transformation; selected alien\n was Chromastone Season 4 * One False Cyte * Caped Avenger: Weegee's Last Stand Season 5 * A Dimension-Hopping Safari Season 6 * The Rebel Without a Fin (accidental transformation; selected alien was Grey Matter) * Shredder Triumphant (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) Season 8 * Dominick and Justin Fly Me To The Moon * Al B's Dough Hats Part 2 Season 9 * We Will Clockwork Season 10 * Once a Mermaid (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) Season 11 * The Battle of the Bad Boys Season 14 * Morningstar Season 25 * Into the Void Part 2 Season 26 * The Return O' Le Ghostfreak Season 27 * Beware the Cosmos Ultimate Alien Season 1 * Outbreak Part 2 (first re-appearance) * T.G.I.T * Malefactor * Fast Time at Watervliet Jr/Sr High Season 3 * Plan Six From Outer Space (acidental transformation; selected alien was Swampfire) Season 4 * Primus * Darkness vs Light Part 2 * Double or Nothing * The Justin Nelson Story Omniverse Season 1 * The More Things Change Part 1 (first re-appearance) Season 3 * Return to Forever Season 7 * Clyde Five * Charm School * Cough it Up * Revenge of Shark Rooter Heroes Rise Season 2 * The LavaFox Pardox (first re-appearance; accidental transformation intended alien was Ghostfreak) Season 3 * Prom Dates are Forever * Hybrid Part 2 * Unanswered Questions * This is Real Life * Planet of the Turtleoids * Operation Angela Part 1 * Catch a Falling Star Part 2 (accidental transformation; intended alien was Gravvattack) * Goodbye Angea Season 4 * Burn * The Final Piece Season 5 * New Hero in Town Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens With Ultimate Forms Category:Cosmatrix Aliens [[Category:Ultimatrix Alien